powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Frax
Frax is one of main antagonists of Power Rangers Time Force. He is a robot in the service of Ransik, responsible for constructing the army of robot minions that Ransik sends against the Time Force Power Rangers. A robot himself, he dislikes Ransik's belief that robots are inferior, as well as the mutant's habits of destroying his creations when he is angry. This rage goes unnoticed by Ransik for much of the series. However, the rage was not simpily due to Ransik's abuse on his creation: Frax was in fact, not a robot, but rather the very man whom Ransik was once murdered, Dr. Louis Fericks. Fericks found the dying Ransik back in the future where he saved him with an antidote to cure Venomark's venom. Ransik however, instead of grateful, was disgusted with the doctor's kindness and interest with machines before laying waste to the lab and killed him in cold blood before setting the lab ablaze. Little that Ransik knew, Fericks survived and with remaining technology that he salvaged, turned himself into robot and manipulated Ransik to join his empire so he would get his revenge when the time comes. History Frax started as Dr. Louis Fericks, a human scientist from the year 3000 who created a cure for the Venomark poison intended to kill Ransik. Fericks showed kindness towards Ransik, but in return, Ransik blew up Dr. Fericks' lab, with him still inside and stole all his Cyclobot technology and serum. Ferricks survived the explosion, but gravely injured, he saw only one chance of survival and utilized the remaining technology in his lab to rebuild his entire body into a robot - becoming Frax. It is unknown how Frax later joined forces with Ransik, becoming his number-one Robot ally, but Frax, on the outside he was seemingly ultimate loyal servant to Ransik who he called "Master", but in reality, Frax harbors deep resentment against Ransik for the things he did to him in the past. Frax was also treated as vermin by Ransik, along with all the other Robots for being "Completely useless". Frax swore that one day he would get revenge. Given to his manipulative side however, it appeared that he did, tricked the mutant to recruit him so he can both handle his stolen cyclobots and had the opportunity to exact his said revenge (both to nearly killed him and abuse his creations) when the time comes. Later in the series, Frax uses some stolen Trizyrium powder to synthesize a Trizyrium crystal and uses it to power up Tronicon, a Robot which Frax created in secret, but after causing much chaos, Tronicon is destroyed by the Time Force Rangers and Frax has to answer to Ransik. Soon after, Frax discovers the X-Vault, where the worst prisoners are contained. He releases many of them without Ransik's approval, including Venomark (an action that particularly angers Ransik due to their past history). As a form of revenge, he destroys all of his serum and runs away from Ransik, after confessing to him who he really was. Frax goes into hiding and retreats to a large compound in the city where he begins constructing massive robots, run on powerful Trizirium crystals from Mr. Collins' lab. He plots to destroy Ransik, take over the city and make Robots the most superior beings. He constructs first Dragontron, which he sends to destroy the Time Force Rangers and capture the city for him, and it proves to be quite difficult for the Rangers to destroy, but eventually, Dragontron falls to the Time Force Megazord with help from the Q-Rex, forcing Frax to make new plans to conquer the city. During the fight with Dragontron, Frax creates a siphon to drain the energy from the Megazords and nearly kills the Rangers (led by Alex instead of Wes Collins) after Alex's single-minded determination to destroy the siphon keeps him from taking down Frax when he is defeated, but is defeated by Wes with his siphon being destroyed. Frax also tries to convert humans into Cyclobots with a fitness liquid and a mutant (it is unknown how he got the mutant), but after these plans fail, Frax later constructs the robot Max Axe and finally his most powerful Trizyrium crystal-powered creation, Doomtron. In the finale, Frax is caught by Ransik with the aid of Gluto. Ransik then steals Doomtron and imprisons Frax. Nadira, Ransik's daughter, comes to him after she begins to doubt her father's mission. Frax explains that the hatred and prejudice between humans and mutants is a vicious cycle, which also consumed him. Nadira claims she no longer feels that, but Frax mocks her sudden change of heart until she apologizes for what her father did to him, even calling him by his real name. Realizing she has truly changed, Frax tells her she doesn't need to hate and can end the cycle as he is dragged away. He is then reprogrammed to obey only Ransik and to use Doomtron to destroy his enemies, evidently losing all memories of his life as a human. Frax enters Doomtron at Ransik's command and he activates the robot, the two becoming one. Frax/Doomtron goes onto wreak havoc in the city and creates huge Vortexes which suck up the city buildings. He beats most of the Megazords but the Q-Rex's Trizirium crystal is neutralized and the Time Force Rangers are able to use the Quantasaurus Rex's lasers to destroy the Trizyrium crystal within Frax and ultimately destroy Doomtron, sealing all the vortex's in the sky. Ransik and Nadira find Frax afterwards, only to see him fall apart and die, giving evidence that Dr. Ferricks has finally passed away and can rest in peace. Personality When still a human, Frax was the kind-hearted doctor whom willing to save those whom in need, as he willing to save Ransik whom dying from Venomark's poison. Unfortunately, instead of being grateful with his help, Ransik, whom already consumed with hatred toward humans too much, killed him and left him to die after laying waste his lab. The ungrateful actions are what made Fericks become enraged and consumed by hatred, and the rage remains to this day. In spite of his loyality with Ransik(which actually the ruse), Frax was resentful toward him for treating him like vermin as much as robots in general. In fact, no matter what he and his creations did, Ransik won’t treat them with respect, with the mutant would destroyed some of his Cyclobots simply to releasing his stress. But Frax is not above being impatient, as he was cunning and manipulative, given that he biding his time and prepared so he would gain the upper hand during his betrayal and kept his rage unnoticed by those around him up until he went rogue. After Ransik lobotomize him, Frax has reduced into mindless drone whom blindly obeyed Ransik's command and also more rutless in his pursuit against Rangers. Arsenal Frax's arsenal consists of a claw arm that transforms into a hand-like missile launcher. Notes *Though Ferricks is credited with creating the serum that counteracts Venomark's venom in Frax's Fury, Dawn Of Destiny indicates that the serum was created 200 years after 2001. **This is most likely a plothole, with no explanation for the discrepancy existing. However, it could be that Ferricks adapted a universal cure for illness to counteract Venomark venom. though that cure is not as strong as the original antidote given that Ransik must drink the serum regularly to keep venom in his body at bay before consume the better serum that Wes had his father manufactured from remains of it. *It is unknown why Ransik either failed to recognize Frax's Cyclobots as the robots created by Ferricks or else didn't concern himself with it. The possible explanation of this was Ransik did steal the Cyclobots from Ferricks' lab as he left the doctor to die in prison, right before meeting Frax for the first time, where Frax manipulate him to enlist him in his forces so he eventually revealed his true identity and exact his revenge when the time comes. *Although phonetically similar, Frax should not be confused with Thrax, who would not be introduced until many years later, in Operation Overdrive. *Whereas humans who tried to help Ransik was simply droven away by the mutant according to Jen, Ferick was suffered the worst fate as instead of driven away, Ransik murdered him in cold blood, which is reason why Fericks turned himself into robot to exact the revenge in the first place. See also de: Frax Category:PR Villains Category:Time Force Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Scientists Category:PR Generals